mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sprinkle Medley/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, Part 1 Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Friendship is Magic, Part 2 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png The Ticket Master Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Boast Busters S1E06 Medley bypass.png Dragonshy Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Winter Wrap Up Medley Rainbowshine highfive s01e11.png Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Medley and Derpy re-colour fly by S1E11.png AJ and RD arguing S1E11.png Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png Rainbow Dash "Ugh! Make up your minds!" S1E11.png Rainbowshine Ditzy North s01e11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Fall Weather Friends Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png|So far away that you can hardly see her... Sonic Rainboom City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png|Medley and Derpy are BFFS! A Bird in the Hoof Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png The Best Night Ever Twilight Sparkle - Princess will take time just for me!.png|Visible in the lower right corner, singing after Twilight Sparkle's solo in At the Gala. Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Season two Lesson Zero Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|She's hiding behind Cloud Kicker on the left. Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed S2E04 Shoeshine running away.png|Shown here wingless. Hearth's Warming Eve Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Pegasus ponies applause S2E11.png|Medley in the Pegasus audience. Snow Pony S2E11.PNG Building a snowpony S2E11.png|Medley building a snowpony. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony upset S02E15.png Amethyst Medley Cloud S02E15.png Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png Ponies dancing and singing along S2E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Everypony singing S02E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png Everypony excited S02E15.png Flim and Flam dancing S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png Everypony complaining S02E15.png AJ lasso S02E15.png Applejack can't sale S2E15.png Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big McIntosh drops Apple Bloom S2E15.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie singing "smile as wide as a mile" S02E18.png Medley, Sweetie Drops, and Lyra Heartstrings singing S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down The ponies head for the seminar S2E19.png Medley smiling S02E19.png Fluttershy end row S02E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Huh S02E19.png|I want to become more assertive so I can have a speaking part! Ponies intimidated by Iron Will S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png It's About Time Everypony else S02E20.png Hurricane Fluttershy Twilight that you! S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Pinkie clones forming a crowd S3E03.png One Bad Apple Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png Scootaloo Babs, bully, payback S3E4.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Pinkie 'Funny joke' S3E4.png Scootaloo gazing at Pinkie S3E4.png Pinkie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Magic Duel Spike holds Fluttershy S3E05.png Sleepless in Ponyville Shoeshine dodging Scootaloo S3E6.png Wonderbolts Academy Pegasi flying S3E07.png Pegasi flying through a cloud ring S3E07.png S3E07 - Touching Down.PNG Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Angel, Medley, and Shoeshine on the train S03E11.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash on the train S03E11.png Magical Mystery Cure Twilight "morning in Ponyville shines" S03E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Sunburned ponies S03E13.png Ponies covered in snow S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Category:Character gallery pages